


My birthday celebration

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Family Love





	My birthday celebration

I was born in 21 April 1997. Im very grateful for having such a lovely family. One day, we are having a vacation with my family. It was really nice and joyful. Unfortunately, on that day my father suddenly need to go for attending his proposal presentation. I felt really sad because my father left us on that day. In the night, my mother want me to go to buy some food. On the way back, i really missed my father. Suddenly, when i arrive at the house there is a big cake on the table and my family singing birthday song for me. my father suddenly came out from bedroom and gave me a warmth hug. That is the story about family love for me.


End file.
